


Hawaiian Water Torture, advanced level

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conversations, Elevator Sex, English, F/M, Humor, Madness, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is standing in a damaged elevator and is bored as hell. He’s starting to send text messages. Big mistake, Danny, very big mistake. The all-embracing madness leads to a very nasty and very new sort of the Hawaiian water torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Water Torture, advanced level

**Author's Note:**

> I did my very best, but I'm a non-native english speaker. I hope you enjoy. Let me know, if there a big mistakes. Thanks a lot. I originally wrote that in german and tried to translate. It's not beta'd.

**Danny to Erin**  
I’m sorry for being late, babe, but I’m standing for more than one hour now in a damaged elevator in the Farukomani Building. Could last longer. Love u, D.

 **Erin to Danny**  
Oh, Shit, Danny. I’m sorry about this. Are you alone? Are you afraid? Feel kissed, Erin. PS: Hope you didn’t drink as much as you‘re used to….

 **Danny to Steve**  
Steve, I will be late. Standing for one and a half hour now in a damaged elevator in Farukomani Building. D.

 **Danny to Erin**  
God, Erin, could we please NOT talk about peeing? I’m alone and I’m not afraid. The elevator stuck between 1. Floor and ground floor. Repairman is trying to open the door, but failed so far.

**Steve to Danny**  
Okay, Danno. Got a bottle of water with you? You could drink and pee in the bottle. 

**Danny to Steve**  
COULD WE NOT TALK ABOUT PEEING PLEASE? 

**Steve to Danny**  
Okay, I got the problem, D. You’ve got no bottle, right? Do you want me to come over and save you? 

**Danny to Steve**  
No, thanks. Repairman is nearly finished. 

**Erin to Danny**  
I’m sorry, cutie. Want me to distract you a little bit? 

**Danny to Erin**  
Yes, please. I would appreciate that. 

**Kono to Danny**  
Steve called and told me what happened. I’m lying on the beach, waves splashing, it’s so beautiful to hear, but I would come over and save you. Do you want me to come over? 

**Danny to Kono**  
No, thanks. Please stop talking about splashing waves. 

**Chin to Danny**  
Brah, Steve told me what’s the matter. Happened to me, too. Worst thing was that I needed to urinate very badly. Stay brave, brah. Want me to come over and help the repairman?  


 **Danny to Chin**  
Thanks a lot, Chin. Your message was very helpful. Repairman is getting along. Just need a bit more time, he said.

**Erin to Danny**  
Baby, what would you think about a blowjob, as a compensation for being captured in an elevator? Did you ever have sex in an elevator? 

**Danny to Erin**  
Would love to see your face, when answering a yes… but no, I didn’t. You should know what I think about blowjobs, Babe (fuck, yes! Please, love it!).  


**Kono to Danny**  
Sure you don’t want me to come over? Thought about leaving the beach. It’s too much… pressure here…  


**Danny to Kono**  
Very funny, Kono, really.  


**Steve to Danny**  
What are you doing in Farukomani Building? Got an appointment at the urologist? Did you have to pee on that kind of target? 

**Danny to Steve**  
I had not an appointment at the urologist. 

**Erin to Danny**  
Okay, what about that? I will serve all your macho fantasies tonight. Me, naked on my knees. You, fully clothed on your feet. Deal, Detective?  


**Danny to Erin**  
Fuck, yes, big big yes!  


**Steve to Danny**  
I googled that. It’s not a target, it’s a funnel. It’s named Uroflowmetry. 

**Danny to Steve**  
Very informative, Steven, really. It’s incomprehensible how I could live over 30 years without knowing this. Very good to know, captured in an elevator WITHOUT A TOILET. 

**Steve to Danny**  
I’ve never seen an elevator with an integrated toilet, Danno. I do not think that would be working. It’s a problem of sanitation. 

**Chin to Danny**  
I will just restock the cooling water in my car than I head off for helping the repairman, okay? The engine cooling is leaking. Wanted to fix it, but now I come over. 

**Kono to Danny**  
Do you know how to prevent peeing in the elevator, D.? All you need is an erection. I read men are not able to pee while having an erection. How about asking Erin? Maybe she could write you a few very hot messages? 

**Danny to Kono**  
I’ll be damned. I’LL. BE. DAMNED.  


**Kono to Danny**

Is this the truth? Men are not able to pee while having an erection?

**Danny to Kono**  
Yes. 

**Chin to Danny**

I’m on my way now. Did you have an appointment at the urologist or what are you doing there?

**Danny to Chin**

Currently I‘m talking with Kono about the disability of peeing while having an erection, with Steve about urological examinations and sanitation of elevators, while you are talking about leaking cool engines. 

**Chin to Danny**

Disability? I’m able to do this. It’s difficult, but it works.

**Danny to Chin**

Bragger. Please text this to Kono, she will be very interested in your magical skills shown in front of the urinal. 

**Erin to Danny**

Baby, I want you so badly. Now. Please, tell the repairman he has to hurry up…

**Danny to Erin**

Do you plan to go through this macho fantasy until the end, Babe?

**Erin to Danny**

Of course. I will enjoy every second. And every single drip.

 **Danny to Erin**  
Oh, fuck! Fuck! I wanna go out here!

**Danny to Steve**  
 **Danny to Chin**  
 **Danny to Kono**

Could anyone get me out of here immediately? Please? PLEASE?

**Danny to Steve**  
 **Danny to Chin**  
 **Danny to Kono**

Forget it. The repairman had done it. I’m out of the elevator. I hate you. You all. And your damned Hawaiian water torture!

 **Danny to Erin**  
Babe, do you know how agonizing it is when you really have to pee very badly but can’t because of a very big erection? That’s your fault. It will cost you the performance of another macho fantasy of mine.  


**Steve to Danny**  
Danno, do you know the movie where a guy is captured in an elevator and a raving lunatic is flooding it? Water dripping slowly from the ceiling? This weird, drippy sound of water, slowly tend upwards? Do you know the name of this movie?  


**Danny to Steve**  
Missed my last message, did ya? I’m out of the elevator and had already been in the restroom. The movie is called „I will kill you, asshole“ and is the pilot of the „How to kill your partner in 100 different ways“-series.


End file.
